


Rent

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Uncle, Awful Parents, Bestiality, Cuckolding, Drugs, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Treatment, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: A scummy, trailer trash uncle moves in with his brother, sister-in-law and their little girl after he wins a sizable sum in the lottery. He insists on paying rent out of his new found wealth but it quickly becomes obvious that he has reasons other than generosity. Good ol' Uncle Buddy is paying the rent alright, but what is he really renting?
Relationships: Niece/Dogs, Uncle Buddy/Everyone, Uncle Buddy/Niece
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Art S Healing** published on **2012**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2012. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

When he first came to live with us, I didn't think much about it. I had hardly even seen Uncle Buddy before then, but he soon seemed to be everywhere. So he had won a lottery (a secret I was told to keep) and instead of a big mansion, he moved into our lousy 2-bedroom trailer we had our in the middle of nowhere and paid rent. I know he only won $250,000, but still, that's a lot of money. Maybe he couldn't have bought a ga-zillion dollar home, but he could have gotten a really nice place and never had to rent again. 

My parents and I had been living out in a small, semi white trash mobile home out the country for my entire life- all 8 years of it. During that time, my obnoxious Uncle Buddy had come over here and there. He was a hillbilly-ish man, but lived a few hours away, so he only left his flea infested single bedroom shack and visited every once in a while (my parents and I went over there a few times and he lived like a pig). 

He called and told us the good news about the lotto and that he'd be coming over for a visit and staying a while. He also insisted on paying rent while he was there. Uncle Buddy had been talking to dad on the phone, and dad was relaying to mom as I openly eavesdropped. All that money! I thought for sure he was going to by me a pony or something. After dad hung up the phone, he and mom had private time (AKA grown up conversation) and mumbled something to mom. Alright! They had to be talking about my surprise pony!

It was a couple of days before my uncle arrived and he had little more than a pillow, blanket and toothbrush. I couldn't understand why he now had so much money, but still dressed and lived like a pig. Why would he'd chose to live in a cramped up tin can with us when he had so much money?

It started out kind of mild in comparison to what it became later, but there were little signs of his crudeness. Like I remember watching Grizzly Adams reruns my father owned, and my Uncle (after chugging his beer followed by a king-sized belch) mentioned that it was based on actual events. He asked dad if he thought that Adams had ever let that bear "fuck him in the ass". 

Dad had always avoided using naughty words around me (although I'd picked up a few of them from TV) and I'd never even heard him say so much as a "damn" or "hell" before, yet he responded to Buddy by saying, "I don't know, but if it were me, I'd be too afraid he'd fuck me to death. If nothin' else I bet that Adams guy jerked off half the goddamned day. A man can only be horny for so long, ya know?"

"I hear ya. But I'd still need to stick my prick in something every now and again. Fuck something every once in a while, ya know."

I knew these were bad words even though I had only heard of a few of them and had no idea of their meaning. I looked over at my mom. I could tell she wasn't thrilled that they said that in front of me. She looked like she was thinking about what exactly to say about it. I think Buddy saw this too, because he gave her this "I-dare-you-to-say-something" look. When he did, she just kind of shrugged it off by saying something to me about men being such pigs, chuckling and shaking her head. I didn't really get it at the time, so I just laughed it off too.

I would get up every morning to him sleeping on our couch in his boxers, a dirty wife beater and sometimes a thin red robe that looked as if it should have been put out to pasture in the dry-cleaning museum a long time ago. He was sort of fat, balding, and always smelled like cigarettes, beer and Cheetos. He would just lounge on our couch and slowly get fatter. 

We had to work around him with almost everything we did, and mommy used to cook for him, clean his clothes, and essentially wait on him hand and foot. As mom would bend over, Buddy would walk up so his crotch was right up on her slumped over ass. That progressed into him rubbing her ass and eventually lifting up the hem of her skirt so we could see mommy's pretty panties. Then he'd yank them down to her knees or ankle so we'd all see her ass and cunt. 

Somewhere along the way he had begun to lift up mom's shirt and jerk her bra up, exposing her subtle tits. I remember when Buddy had mom pinned up against the wall one time and abruptly felt her up right in front of daddy and me. As he openly fondled mom, he said, "Look at these titties. I bet you both liked sucking on these things right here," and he bent down and sloppily sucked on my mother's nipples like a starving calf. 

Mom moaned out before she caught herself. Try as she might to hide her enjoyment of it all, her face betrayed her as much as her popping nipples. She was getting off on it, cloaked by a blanket of fake indifference. Dad would mostly pretend not to notice but I would stare wild eyed, grinning. I loved how mom was so submissive. She would just stay in whatever position she was poised in until Buddy finished using her, then she would continue on with whatever she was doing like nothing had happened, although she'd seem a bit introverted. 

I loved it when I saw Buddy come up behind her as she cooked a stew and yanked down her skirt and panties. Mom gasped, but said nothing. He kicked her legs apart, dropped his boxers and fucked her raw from behind. Again, daddy never said an ill word about it, even as mom panted like a whore. He just watched with a poker face as we listened to the grunts and rhythm of their skin slapping.

It was about that time I started to notice mom and dad taking "vitamins". They got all zombied out after they took them. At the time I didn't understand, but of course now I know they were taking painkillers or ecstasy something. Buddy bought them by the suitcase full, calling it a healthcare benefit bonus to go along with the rent money. That may have been when mom started to actually enjoy the abuse while she was buzzing on pills. But things slowly got even further and further out. 

Now, Buddy kept walking into my bedroom without knocking, saying he must have taken a wrong turn. Well the trailer consisted of only two bedrooms and one bathroom. How many times could he have gotten lost? I may have been only 8 but I wasn't stupid. It's not like it bothered me though. Actually I thought the attention was kind of flattering. 

At first I had thought it was more or less random, but then I realized the times he'd come in was also when I was most likely to be getting dressed or undressed, so I tested him a few times. I'd conveniently mentioned I was going to get ready for bed or that something about the clothes I was wearing were irritating me and I was going to change. Sure enough, here Uncle Buddy would come be in seconds behind me, saying "Oops- sorry, wrong turn. I was goin' to take a piss." Then he'd just stand there making small talk as I kept undressing and toiled with getting on my new change of clothes. 

His stares seemed to burn straight into my pussy. After a time or two of getting naked for him and giving him some drawn out and generous shots as I changed, I'd also got the idea to "drop" my clothes as I pretended to struggle with the great difficulties of getting dressed and undressed. I would stoop over to pick them up, knowing he could see my puffy cunt mounds and asshole from behind and this gave me wonderful tingles. 

A few times I stalled being naked in front of him by putting on my shoes before any other item of clothing, sitting on my bed and opening my legs out as I did. Then I'd pretend to realize what I had done; we'd laugh at my silliness for doing such a thing. Then I'd get up and turn to angle my ass to him and bend over to slowly remove them. I did this a number of times, and even the very first time I knew he didn't believe for a second that was a legitimate mistake, but it all seemed like playful fun. Soon he got more physical with me.

As I was bent over he'd come up to me and pretend to help me get dressed and undressed. It was really drawn out as he conveniently let his face get just inches from my exposed cunny and talk. I still remember how excited I got as I felt the warm air flow from his mouth, and his lips and tongue would discretely bump my pussy as he spoke. 

Sometimes I would pretend to get something from the bottom drawer of my dresser, and for some reason I'd have to get down on my hands and knees to tug it out. Completely naked already, I'd keep my knees very far apart and aim my ass at him as I probed around for long periods. He'd often get behind me under the guise of assisting me and wound up on his knees right behind my bare ass. He'd hold his hands pointlessly around my tiny waist and I could feel his boner prodding my ass and cunt through his thin boxers like it was knocking at my door. I kept waiting for him to fuck me like he did mommy. I really wanted to know what it felt like.

Soon I took to wrapping a tiny towel around my waist before and after I took my baths and trolley around that way. The particular towel I usually chose was worn out, thin and very short on my little body. It was little more than a rag. The way I slung it around me, anyone who cared to look could see my nipple and the bottom of my cunny-slit at the same time. It mostly just covered my tummy and some of my ribcage. I loved the redundancy of wearing it. All it did was tease and I knew it. Neither of my parents said anything when I would do it, but watched me and Buddy as he got his eyefuls, especially since I was bending over to get things as often as I could. 

Naturally his unhindered barging in started up in the bathroom too. I'd be taking a bath and in he would come with his fleshy, semi-hard prick dancing out of the single button fly of his boxers. The toilet was across from the tub so his back was partially turned away from me as he peed, but he completely step out of his boxers and poised his crotch outwardly so I could see his dangling balls, like a wealthy coin purse. Now that thing was really weird to me. 

I must have had a goofy grin on my face as I tried to work it out. Then he'd turn around like that and act like he didn't know I was in there, giving some very lengthy bogus reasons as to why he had thought I was somewhere else and taking his time as he changed the subject. The whole time he spoke he'd let his now mostly hard cock wave over me like a magic wand. As I'd focus on his amazing thingy rather than whatever the hell my uncle was talking about, it would slowly inflate and arch up like a horn. It ended up being as hard as they come. He'd often put his hands on his hips and turn occasionally to the side as he babbled so I could see its profile, exploiting his renegade cock.

I loved it when I was sitting on the toilet and he'd come in, usually with his dick already out and get right in front of me before pretending to notice me. He said he couldn't wait any longer to piss and had me spread my legs open so he could go between them. It usually took quite a while before he could get himself to give even scattered off and on pissing. His cock, with its road map of veins and swollen mushroom head was always hard by then, so I guess it made it difficult for him to go. 

I would find it amusing to what his fictitious exaggerated straining grunts and all of his starts and stops. He'd cross his eyes and poke his tongue out the side of his mouth, making really funny to me. Then while straining at some point, he'd pee all down my front. My stomach, thighs and pussy got covered in smelly beer piss. After a time or two of doing that, he'd aim his big dick so it sprayed me all over my face. 

I didn't know how to react until my uncle started laughing, but not at me. He laughed at himself, saying he's going to change his name to "Mister Goofy-Silly-Willy-Man" for being so silly. This made me laugh about it too and his rank, warm piss pour into my open mouth. It was nasty, but the nastiness of it made it so sexy. I was so damned excited that I just let it pour in- even flattening my tongue out to allow it to roll down my throat like a waterslide.

"What a good little slut you are. Look at you drinking it down... what a good little piss-whore," he said with a shit-eating grin.

Since I knew that he liked it so much, I kept doing it. His penis got closer until it was right up to my face and aiming directly in my mouth. He kept on tapping at my lips; open or closed. It could taste his residual urine but I'd pretend not to notice. After a pause, he went back to his yammering about something or other. 

The whole time really liked to flap it around my lips when I was answering a bullshit question from him. It was like having an ambitious paparazzi microphone shoved in my face when I spoke and I would exaggerate the way I talk as an excuse to keep my tongue tapping it and my mouth opening and closing. 

He never pushed it in or anything. It was all very playful to me. I really liked having my uncle's cock as my piss fountain. I was so tempted to touch it- play with it, I didn't know if it was part of the game or not, but it was fun. What if I wasn't supposed to touch it yet- what if it ruined the game? I'd just allow it to barely slip "unnoticed" in and out of the cleft of my mouth as I talked. To this day I couldn't tell you a single thing my uncle and I were babbling about during those sessions. I was way too distracted flapping my lips while we pretended not to notice.

After three or four times of this, after he came in during bath time or toilet time and pissed on me, he began to rub his boner off as he spoke. At first he acted as if was some subconscious thing he was doing. He'd tap my mouth over and over again with the tip of it. Sometimes I'd end up drinking or bathing in his piss as he did it, sometimes not. Mostly he would jerk off, tapping my lips and face as he did. 

Of course his game was impossible to not notice, but I'd just have fun pretending. Then after a while of this he would leave. But I did notice that he would stay in there with me for longer and longer periods each time, all the while his slow cock-buffing had gradually become outright masturbation- fast and hard. This happened a few times a day over the course of about a week. Each time he'd go on doing it for a little while longer than the previous time and then he would leave before his orgasm (although I didn't get that at the time, of course). 

However that didn't last long. After a week he would end the show by cumming. Whether I was using the toilet and he did it standing right in front of me or I was the sprawled out in the tub, he'd shoot his cum all over my face and body. More often than not he would aim at or directly into my mouth. I didn't mind the taste so much and thought it was fun as hell. He would play this game with me a lot. Afterwards he'd act like nothing had happened and so would I. I never even asked him what the glue-like plops and speckles spattering me were even though I was curious. It somehow seemed like it would spoil the game. 

Besides, I figured I would eventually work it out or someone would explain it to me at some point. That's usually how things went in my childish world.

Then in addition to the bathroom parties, I started to awaken in the middle of the night to Uncle Buddy standing over me naked, jerking off and being obviously noisy about it, like he wanted me to wake up. Actually it's more he wanted to wake up the whole trailer. Each time he had already pulled down my covers all the way and bunched my nightie over my little nipples without waking me. 

I had intentionally worn no panties to bed after the second time it happened and turned on the extra nightlight so he could see my pussy better. I spread my legs for him, pretending that I was waking up and drifting right back off without realizing what was happening. Through squinted eyes in my shadowy room, I saw him pump his prick faster and pant and moan even louder after my little spread-shot gift. 

In fact, he was being so loud that I guarantee mommy and daddy could hear his jerk off sounds. He'd even shout out an uber-groan. He was like an attacking jungle predator as he growled out loudly, leaned into me and sprayed dollops of white, ropy cum spurts all over my pussy, chest and/or face, often licking it off afterwards. Each night I'd wonder why mom and dad wouldn't come in. Anyway, after my uncle left my room, I would finger my cum-coated virgin slit until I had my own orgasm. I usually would taste his cum as I masturbated.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Art S Healing** published on **2012**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2012. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Then after one morning of that, I remember getting up to watch Saturday morning cartoons. My Uncle was usually asleep, this time he was actually sitting up and off of the couch. True; he was sitting in my daddy's reclining rocking chair, but he had moved off the couch for something other than using the bathroom or fucking with me. I saw several crushed, empty beer cans and one he was just opening in his hand. He was already working on getting drunk. 

Like so many other times he was in his wife beater and blue boxers. He had a three day scruff and hadn't brushed his thinning hair. None of that was anything new; he looked like a slob. The only thing along those lines that he was good at, was keeping his teeth clean. It figures he'd be good at oral hygiene. He liked oral things.

I toddled in wearing my pink, flowery nightie which came down to my knees and my favorite pair of Strawberry Shortcake panties and I had already done my morning freshen up ritual. As I entered the living room, I paused only long enough to comprehend that Uncle Buddy wasn't going to be sleeping through me watching cartoons this weekend. I blinked at him.

"Hey Emma. How's my favorite little slut doing this morning?" he asked. 

"Uh-kay, Uncle Buddy," I said as I rubbed my eyes at the brighter lighting of the living room.

"Mm, you look pretty when you first wake up," he said. "Like a little flower with morning dew. A little flower that's wants a bee to buzz inside her- maybe wiggle its stinger around. Little budding flowers like that shit. Little flowers like yours."

I wasn't sure what on earth he meant by that, but taking it as a compliment, I said "Thank you. What-cha doing up so early, Uncle Buddy?"

He burped under his breath. "Nothing but waiting to see my adorable little niece, a'course. Why don't you turn on the TV and sit here with your good ol' uncle and we'll watch cartoons together," he patted his lap.

I didn't think much of it and did as he told me. I was watching the Smurfs when I felt his hand come to rest on my knee. It barely distracted me, however I soon felt something big hardening under my bony bottom. I knew it was his thing. Then his hand was now gently sliding under my nightie hem and it was very distracting. Even though it did feel really good, I was after all 8 years old after all, so it wasn't long before my attention went back into the repetitive plot of Gargamel launching some stupid plan to destroy the Smurf village. 

Before I had gotten up that morning, I'd put on those panties because despite me loving to give him full access, I also liked the idea of making him work a bit for his reward- a little bit of teasing. So it wasn't long before I felt Uncle Buddy touch my cunny through my panties. Now I was getting more interested in the tingles I was feeling. The warm moisture and escalating quiver that gyrated in my tiny pussy was of course much more enticing than the survival of the Smurf village and so I instinctively widened my legs under the sly guise of a morning stretch.

I actually felt Uncle Buddy's face tense up against the side of my head-top, believing it to be a smile. He leaned his lips onto my cheek and kissed me softly. Then he added a subtle but long lick. I smelled his beer breath and found for the first time that I didn't mind it so much. 

My legs were now comfortably resting on the outside sides of his knees; just dangling. He very slowly opened his legs- more and more, which in turn made mine open up more too. I knew what he was up to and smirked to myself. I was just enjoying the feelings when he smoothly pulled the crotch-leg hole of my panties to the side, fully exposing my aroused prepubescent. 

At first he was curling his fingers open and closed like a very slow, gentle tickle. Then he used his other hand to open my virgin fuck-hole. With my puffy little mounds opened wide, he used his bare index finger to wiggle around my like an exploring inchworm. I was now very wet in my cunt enough so that we could actually hear it. All of the squishy-slurp sounds and I could smell my own juicy horny sweetness. 

I'm sure Buddy could too. I loved the indescribable naughtiness of it all. Both of our breathing increased- especially mine and an escaped mew occasionally slipped out with my hastened panting. I knew that officially I wasn't supposed to be touched down there, but the way mommy and daddy had been acting lately, if they ever found out about this, I doubted we'd be in serious trouble.

Then without thinking, I raised and bent my knees up, drawing them back to rest the bottoms of my feet on arms of the chair. It was a very exaggerated spread, probably leaving little doubt in my uncle's mind that not only wasn't I going to complain about what he was doing, I was offering him unlimited access to my 8 year old cunny. 

He took full advantage of the open territory I now offered to him, and his finger-play gradually became harder and more of a rubbing than a tickle. Now my wet cunny was burning hot as the echoes of this naughty act bounced around in my head and engorged my pleasure centers. At that point I doubt I cared any more about getting caught than Uncle Buddy did. In fact I think it only made it more exciting for us. I doubt it was physically possible for his cock to have gotten any harder or my pussy any wetter.

Then I heard the familiar creaks of footsteps and mumbling coming down the trailer hall. Mommy and daddy were coming and I kept expecting Uncle Buddy to yank his hand back, but he didn't seem worried about it so I suppose I didn't either. Then they were there. Both of my parents stopped just as they entered the living room. 

They stared at my exposed pussy with a look of shock. I kept expecting them to finally say something, and I thought mom was about to, but Uncle Buddy cut her off. Still proudly showing my molested pussy to them as he rubbed it, he said, "Hey you two. Good Morning. Remind me to pay you the rent today. I think I'll throw in a big bonus on the count of you being my favorite relatives. A big bonus."

My mom forced a pretentious smile. "Oh, okay, Buddy. Thank you." 

"Now I told you to call me Uncle Buddy. Don't be a stupid bitch."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Buddy," said my mother, still looking at my cunny being masturbated by our drunken house guest.

"That's better," he proclaimed. 

Then I saw mommy break her eyes from my pussy fondling, "G'morning sweetie," she said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"G'morning mommy... m-morning daddy" I stammered sweetly, keeping my legs open wide for them. I felt like I had some strange control over them both in that moment and I loved it. "We're watchin' the Smurfs and stuff," I said. Of course it was the "stuff" that mom and dad seemed to be stunned over. But my dad just pressed passed my mom and sat on the couch where Uncle Buddy usually was. Mom walked into the small, open kitchen and started breakfast. Getting cocky, I turned a giddy smile to my father. He weakly smiled back and looked at his brother to say, "Can I have a beer, Buddy?" 

Uncle Buddy let go of the hand he was using to open up my mounds but kept rubbing my pussy as he handed dad the beer. He continued to softly masturbate me as they drank and talked like nothing was going on. Once Uncle Buddy started moving faster and not neglecting my little clitty, I felt a powerful sexual build up. As my daddy watched and just after my mommy came back in, I began to lift my little hips up and down in timing with my Uncle's big fingers, shamelessly grinding into his expert surface massaging until I gasped in a breath and panted very heavily. 

A sudden hot, tingling fever of sexual tension raced through my young body, and after some deep panting, I squealed out into an amazing and unexpected orgasm. I showed no shame as I exploded through those glorious few seconds so dramatically, tensing into my first real orgasm caused other than my own surreptitious hand. It felt a thousand times better too. My last few squeals were almost exaggerated on my part because (not understanding at the time) I think I wanted to rub my parents face in the fact that I was getting off in front of them. 

There was a time not long before when they would fuss at me for wiping my pussy too long after I peed; especially mommy. Nothing sexual was ever spoken in my family and looking back, mom and dad must have worked hard at not letting me know when they fucked. That or they never did it. I was always terrified to pleasure myself before. They'd of lost it if they ever caught me, I'm sure. 

Now, here I was, blatantly getting off my 8-year-old mound right in front of them by my daddy's very own brother. It was an incredible kaleidoscope of pleasure as the tunnel of my virgin cunt had spasm after spasm which shuttered throughout my trembling body. When I finally came down, I was panting and ready for more. I groggily smiled at dad. My daddy had a major poker face and my mom just softly cleared her throat from the open area of the kitchen and said, "Would you guys like blueberry or buttermilk pancakes?"


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Art S Healing** published on **2012**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2012. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

There were a few incidences throughout the day, but later that evening something amazing happened. Mom, dad, Uncle Buddy and I were watching TV in the living room. Mom and dad were dressed in full pajamas and as daddy sat in his recliner, my mom was in her usual seat too; which was a beefed up, comfy red rocking chair close to my side of the couch. There I was, curled up into a girlish S, wearing my long, white tee shirt which I sometimes slept in. 

Underneath I wore a fresh pair of white cotton panties which eagerly waiting for Uncle Buddy to work his way passed them so he could toy with my eight-year-old cunny again. I hoped Uncle Buddy wouldn't wait until my parents were in bed. I really wanted him to use me in front of them. 

Sitting on the far end of the couch from me was Uncle Buddy. There was so much room in between the two of us it was as if an invisible person was there. The recliner Daddy was in stood right next to the side of the couch where Uncle Buddy sat. They were separated only by a small, square beer-ring stained table. 

Buddy was unshaven and in his boxers, dirty white wife beater and partially cloaked by his infamous red robe. I glanced over at him and I could see something poking straight out from his just under his soft belt. The front of his tied robe was parted and the front of his boxers seemed to be trying to escape. While a commercial was on, Uncle Buddy took it upon himself to hoist off the couch and pop in a DVD. As he walked back to the couch, I watched him- his pokey-lump, which he was certainly doing nothing to hide; quite the contrary. I was very curious to see his thing again which was straining to get out of his underwear. 

"It sure is hot in here," said my uncle. He then dropped his robe to the floor, followed by his boxers. Now totally naked and sporting an erection, he walked so he was directly in front of where I was sitting on the couch. He just stood there for a moment and pretended to stretch. That black tuff of coarse hair above his hard, springy cock was posed just inches from my face again. 

He purposefully pushed his hips towards me farther and yawned, inching even closer as he stretched. It finally got so close to my lips that I could have easily licked the tip of it without so much as moving my head. For some reason I thought it was funny as hell because it was so silly and bouncy, yet at the same time I found it hypnotically fascinating and felt strange sensations drawing me in. 

My pussy tickled me as if it was trying to get some attention and I glanced around and my parents were watching straight faced but said nothing. Again I looked back at his mysterious thingy again just as it touch my lips. I said something stupid and irrelevant just to have an excuse for my lips to open and close around his cockhead. 

Uncle Buddy finally stopped "stretching" and flopped back down where he was before, on the other end of the couch from me. He sat with one of his legs folded so his open thigh facing upwards, his knee touching the backrest and his other foot dropped flat on the floor which gave me a perfect view of his huge hard on and balls. I was in awe. It aimed straight in the air like it was ready to blast off. 

I guess that's when the movie he'd put in got passed its warnings and copyright crap, because all of the sudden I heard a girl moaning. When I tore my eyes to the TV screen, some flat chested, pussy shaved, barely legal blonde was get slammed by some balding older guy. After a few seconds of that, I looked back at my uncle. He was staring at me and playfully stroking his cock up and down. 

Having learned the trick, I faked a yawn and stretched, repositioning myself so my legs were spread wide. I could feel cool air seeping through the leg holes of my panties, caressing my virgin slit. He stared at my panty-clad pussy as he stroked. "Damn-fuck, Leo, your daughter is quite the little slut, huh?" My young mind wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I took it as a compliment. 

I let my legs fall farther apart; enjoying Uncle Buddy's intense ogling as he stroked himself. I didn't know which I liked watching better; this strange appendage he was stroking or the way his eyes glistened as he stared at my crotch. Without a second thought I pulled my loose white cottons over to one side so he could see my cunt in all of its natural adornment. Then, still holding the crotch of the panties to the side, I used my other hand to fondle my pussy. 

It's not like I never did it before, I just had never done it in front of anyone before. It was such a turn on and my brain spun like a top. I was getting more wet by the second. At last my gaze met my uncle's and we smiled at each other for a moment. Eventfully he turned and looked at dad. "Hey, I bet you got a damn hard on from fuckin' hell too, don't ya? Seeing your baby girl fingering that fine-ass, prime cunt of hers." 

"Huh? No... I... wh..." dad blathered.

"Aw admit it, no one can blame you. This shit gave you a boner too. Unless you're a fag."

"I'm not gay, I just don't have a..."

"Stand up here," ordered my uncle, pointing to right in front of him. I was surprised to see my daddy obey without hesitation. I could see the crotch of his PJ's were part the way up. "Oh, so you don't have a boner, huh? Bullshit. Tell him Princess," said Uncle Buddy. "Tell your daddy that he's a horny fucking liar."

I instinctively knew that it was something bad- what I was supposed to call daddy. I felt even more excited when I did as my uncle told me. 

"You're a horny fucking liar," I repeated, ready to burst into laughter.

"That's right, now pull your daddies PJ pants down," Uncle Buddy commanded. "I want to see just how hard his prick is."

I reached over and yanked them down and his underwear all the way to his ankles and my father made no attempt to stop me. He and mommy were both blushing, but Daddy blushed even more as Uncle Buddy pointed as if he was orchestrating a laughing barrage at his 3/4ths of a boner, causing me to laugh as well. "See," said my uncle, "-he IS a horny fucker. Do you like seeing your little girl playing with her cunny-fuck-hole for us? I bet you want to fuck her too. Hear that baby? Your daddy wants to fuck you just like that man in the movie is fucking that young slut right there. Did you know that's that man's little girl? That's a daddy and his daughter doing that stuff."

I doubt that now, but then I believed it without question. As Buddy talked, I watch daddy's cock continue to swell before my very eyes. It was not in a mostly-boner stage anymore- not by any means. He now had a proud, full-fledged throbbing hard on. It seemed daddy like me looking at his cock and all of the dirty talk even though he held his head low. 

"See," said my Uncle, "Daddy likes sluts. All guys do- especially me. It's what all pretty little girls should want to be. Unless they're stupid bitches, and you don't want to be a stupid bitch, so you must want to be a slut- like that little girl on TV. Just listen to that whore getting off on getting fucked by her daddy in her ass like that. She loves the shit, just like you will when you get fucked by a cock. You want that too, don't you? You want to be the little family fuck-slut, don't you," he nodded affirming his own statement to me.

"Uh, huh," I returned the nod, desperate not to go against my uncle's wishes even though I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. At least he seemed to know what he was talking about, so I trusted him completely.

Uncle Buddy smirked and pointed, "That's why your daddy here has a big goddamned hard on. He wants to fuck his little girl, don't you daddy? Why else would you be throwin' a bone like that? It ain't 'cause you like seeing my prick, is it? You aren't a faggot, are you? You want to fuck your own daughter."

Daddy glanced at mom with the shameful eyes of a scolded puppy before looking back at the floor. "It... it isn't that... it's just the movie got me... ya know..."

"Really?" interrupted Buddy. "Hey Emma, grab a hold of your daddy's prick there," he pointed. "See what happens."

My hands immediately launched for daddy's dick. "Good girl" said Buddy as I grabbed it with both hands and started toying with it. It instantly began to pulsated and felt so warm. I watched dad's face as he tried to control himself. I didn't completely get it at the time, but now I understand that he was probably thinking about baseball or something distracting. I think he wanted not to like it, anyway. It seemed that it couldn't get any harder without exploding or something. It was a seven inch toy for my tiny exploring hands. I even fiddled with his ball sack a little. It was great to have my daddy so vulnerable.

"See? Movie my ass," said Uncle Buddy. "He looks like he's about to cum any second. Boy, he must really want to fuck you, you little slut. Emma, tell your daddy 'I know you want to fuck me'."

"I know you wanna fuck me, daddy." I looked at dad with a flirtatious smile. I felt like I wanted to rub what I was doing in mommy's face for some reason. I knew Buddy and I had total control here, and mom would just have to accept whatever I did. I wanted to test that so I said, "Hey Uncle Buddy, I think that... I don't think that mommy wants me to do this... err, nothing."

"That's because your mommy is a stupid bitch. Tell her that."

I turned to my mom. This was getting fun. I couldn't believe how submissive my parents were being and I loved it. "Hey mom... you're a... you're just a stupid bitch."

"That's right, Emma," praised Uncle Buddy. "Call her a dumbass cunt. You should always play with every cock you see."

"You're a dumbass cunt, mom," I said.

"Fucking twat," he said, which I then repeated.

Uncle Buddy gave mom dagger-eyes, and she lowered her head, saying, "I know, I'm sorry." She didn't sound very convincing, but Uncle Buddy and I didn't care. We laughed at her anyway.

"Tell your daughter how nice it is to play with cocks. And you'd better mean it."

"You should always play with every cock you can, baby. It's a good thing if you do."

"Goddamned right," hacked Buddy. "Just look how hard your daddy is, little girl. He must like it. A cock can't lie. Which cock do you think is harder, baby? Mine or your daddy's? See if you can feel a difference."

I played with my dad's prick for a second longer and then I switched to Uncle Buddy's. "Mm, they feel the 'bout the same to me. It's a tie," I said flatly. 

Buddy looked at my mom. "Hey wanna-be whore, which one of us do you think will cum first, me or your husband?"

"I... I'm not sure, Buddy," she replied.

"Uncle Buddy!" he corrected angrily.

"I'm sorry. Uncle Buddy." 

"Let's find out. See that sexy lil' girl on TV? See how she's sucking on her daddy's prick? I bet she'd like to such her uncle's prick too. I bet she wishes he was there too." 

"Yeah," I said without thinking.

"That's right," claimed my uncle. "Boy you're smart. Now, you want to suck my cock just like her, don't you? You want to wrap your little lips around it and suck it into your mouth and bob your head back and forth, like her. See how she stops to lick it once in a while. She was just getting fucked up her ass but she still obeyed her daddy and is sucking it clean when he told her to. That's because she's a good little slut. That's what you want to do to your daddy and me, huh Emma?"

"Yeah," I said robotically yet sincerely. Whatever Uncle Buddy wanted. This was getting more fun by the moment.

"First me," he said. I scooted closer and bent down, although I was so short compared to him that I didn't need to bend down very far, and in a half a second I was doing as the girl on TV. Buddy moaned as I rolled my tongue over the areas the girl did; now I know the more sensitive parts. Still sporadically eyeing the educational fuck-flick on TV, I would draw my head back and dive it back down over and over, bobbing my head like a true cocksucker. I was on the verge of gagging yet still could only get about third of his thick cock in my little mouth. That didn't seem to bother him though. 

I used my tiny hands to compensate by holding the part to far down for me to deep throat. I was already getting the hang on how it worked. I think Uncle Buddy liked me learning from his porn and I loved sucking him off. He would moan and I would peer up at the TV to imitate stuff without missing a beat. He kept calling me a "good slut" and a "little 8-year-old whore" as his rubbed the top of my head. "You're a good little cocksucker, aren't you, you little whore," he groaned. Then after a few minutes of this, he said, "Now do your daddy like that."

"Buddy, please," said my daddy in a private whisper. 

"See Emma...? Your daddy is saying 'please'. He wants you to do it. Show him what a good cocksucker you are, little girl. Show your daddy."

Even back then I knew daddy wasn't saying please like he was anxious, but rather like he didn't want to be put in that position. I'm sure he knew he wouldn't be able but to get off on it. I just thought that made it funnier. Buddy just smiled at daddy and directed him to lean towards me. 

When he obeyed, I held my daddy's cock at its base and swallowed as much of it as I could without gagging, then I began to awkwardly saw my head to and fro like a strutting chicken. This only went on for a few seconds when daddy murmured, "no..." Then he gasped in a deep breath and immediately his concrete prick spit out a pasty goop in my mouth. I instinctively swallow all of it and I did it without gagging. 

"Did your daddy just cum in your mouth?" asked Uncle Buddy in a mock surprise. 

Assuming what daddy did was "cum" I nodded.

"Lemme see," he said and opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue to show him the residual cum which I could still taste. "All gone," I concluded with a bigheaded smile.

Buddy clapped lightly for me, "I'm so proud of you! And so are your mommy and daddy! You're a good little slut who likes to suck cocks, just like your mommy! What a good girl you are, you little fuckin' whore! You're about a damn retard too, aren't you? You sure are!"

I beamed with pride and nodded not knowing what any of that meant, but knowing that the tone of voice he was using made it seem like it was the best thing ever.

I saw Buddy looked over at my mother. "What do you think about that? Has he ever cum that quickly for you before?" 

Mom solemnly shook her head no.

"What," said Uncle Buddy while cupping an opened palm behind his ear as if he were about to catch a sound. "I couldn't hear you."

"No, Uncle Buddy," repeated my mother in a defeated yet louder voice.

"But he sure got off in his own daughter's mouth, huh? He didn't even last a half-a-minute. Are you sure? Are you sure that he never came that quickly for you before? Never...?"

"No. Never," her voice cracked like it was being trampled. 

"No? He's never cum that quickly for you, yet he has for his very own slutty eight-year-old little girl. He shot off in just a few seconds. Hmm, I wonder why?" said buddy, sounding as if he was nailing the words to my mother. After all of that, Uncle Buddy had me suck him off until he came. He ordered mom and dad to watch too. It took a while and my jaw was getting sore, but I finished him off anyway. I didn't want to disappoint him. I wanted to be a good little slut.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Art S Healing** published on **2012**.  
> This was reposted with the aim to bring his/her works to a wider audience per the permission of the original disclaimer. If you're the original author and do not wish for your work to be shared anymore, please let me know and I'll remove it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This work is copyrighted to the author ©2012. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial "free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites. Thank you for your consideration.
> 
>  **Additional Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The next day, Uncle Buddy said that he was tired of the damn doors getting in the way. He said, "The bathroom, the bedrooms... damn, all of this opening and closing is gettin' on my fucking nerves." After that, I watched all of the doors get removed one at a time by the men folk. From then on Uncle Buddy wasn't such a couch potato. Instead of walking in the bathroom and my bedroom at any time, he was walking in every time. As soon as I was in the bathroom he would just waltz in, assuring me that he didn't know I was in there. Then he'd watch me take a bath or pee. I would spread my legs out really wide to piss and wipe, letting him see my pussy in all of its glory.

He'd ALWAYS offer to wipe me and he'd do it so teasingly that I felt horny virtually all of the time now. At the end of the day I'd always finger myself as I watched the highlights of the day roll through my mind. I know my uncle would watch around the corner while jerking off- I saw him, but he never interfered or approached. Eventually he would also walk by my bedroom very often on the way to nowhere in particular, stopping to get an eyeful. He no longer cared that I saw him doing it either. I took full advantage as an exhibitionist and had some killer orgasms. I'd even position myself on the bed so he'd get a better angle.

Soon I started craving the attention more than ever; obsessively so. So naturally I took to giving him the sights he enjoyed so much whenever I could. I continued to get dressed and redressed for him, and for those few times he had not yet come into my room on his own by some amazing chance, I would make up a stupid reason to call out for him. I loved being naked and squatting and bending over a lot during these very slow undressing and dressing acts, spreading my skinny legs out to enhance the display. 

Once I called him to my room and he said he was busy. Now I think he was just teasing me to see what I would do. The thought of missing our session was too much for me and so I brought my clothes into the living room and did my little show with my parents there. Now both my mom and dad were beginning to smirk at my playful antics. I'd catch them looking at each other and smile from time to time when I did something slutty like it was something cute. 

Soon I cut out the middleman altogether and began to strut around in next to nothing most of the time. Who needs clothes anyway? Although I wasn't always going around naked; then where would the tease be? Perhaps I would be cloaked in that tiny towel for hours or in just my panties and no shirt, or wear a short shirt and nothing covering my pussy and ass. Buddy was swallowing it all up too; and now it seemed like my parents were actually enjoying just it as much as my uncle. They would get pretty playful with each other as I pranced about. This went on until one night after I got up to pee and heard my parents talking quietly in there bedroom. 

"I know," said my mom, "but he's not GOING to wait. You know that as well as I do. No man who'll do all of that stuff is going to put off fucking her until she's 12, I don't care what he says. He ain't exactly Mr. Morals, you know. What if he starts fucking her right now, Jessup? She can't be ready for that yet. She's barely 8." 

"Relax; Buddy wants to take things slowly. He likes it that way. Besides, she was sure READY to suck cock."

"Fucking's different. He's too big for her little cooch. What if he causes her permanent damage?"

"He won't. He would never risk us having to take her to the hospital. It would all come out," mumbled dad.

"I'm really having second thoughts about this whole arrangement."

"Well don't. Do you have any idea how much money we've made from this? Ever since you lost your job and they cut my hours we've been slowly losing money. Now we have a chance."

"But think of our little girl, Jessup."

"I am, for Christ sake. The way we were going, she wouldn't get shit out of life. But at this rate we'll be able to afford to send her to a good college."

"So, it isn't that it's turning you on then?"

Daddy's answer seemed to get caught in his throat. "I didn't... w... no... of course not." Even I knew that was a load of crap. I could tell just by the way he said it. So did mom, apparently. 

"Yeah right. I'm not too sure about Buddy, but he did have a point. I've never seen you shoot off as quickly as you did that night. Even when we watched hardcore porn before we fuck. Hell, I fucked a dog for you and you still never came THAT fast. Then he doesn't do it again. I know why. He's teasing you. Trying to make you want it more."

"I... no, it was..." daddy signed. "Okay, yeah- okay, maybe it was a turn on. I'm sorry, and I hate that it was, but I can't help it."

"I know. It's because you're a man."

"Okay, if it's just men, then why was your pussy wet as hell when we fucked that night Emma sucked my cock. You came how many times...? In fact, if it was such a turn off for you, then why'd you want to fuck right after that to begin with?"

All was silent for a moment.

"Are you feeling the pills yet? I'm starting to get stoned," replied mom.

"Oh? What's this? Trying to change the subject? That's what I thought," said dad triumphantly. 

"No," mom replied flatly.

"Mm-hmm. Look, so far Emma doesn't seem to mind any of it. She's homeschooled and she doesn't have friends so there's no one she can really slip up to."

"Yeah, well, we should tell her it's a family secret anyway, just to be safe."

"Okay. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Well, you could, but it may be hard to concentrate on talking with your daughter's lips wrapped around your cock."

Daddy said, "Oh, har-har. You think that's funny, huh? Well how funny is this...?"

Then they both giggled. I think dad was tickling mom. They did that sometimes. Or maybe they were doing something else. That's when I sat on the toilet and used the noises of their playing to cover my trickling pee-pee. In mere seconds they were panting and making fleshy slapping sounds. I knew they were fucking. Then I crept back to bed without flushing, where I masturbated to their distant growing moans and fell back asleep. 

The following morning, mom and dad came in to the living room and saw Buddy eating out my cunny. I mewed and squirmed until he got me off as they watched. I had never felt anything so good before. His tongue wormed up inside of my hole like a wet snake and I was squealing out. I have no doubt that mom and dad could hear it all the way back in there room on the other side of the trailer before they came up to watch and wait. As usual, they didn't say or do anything to discourage it. 

Buddy pulled dad aside after we were done and whispered something in her ear. Soon after that we had a family meeting. I was informed that a wayward spring was making the couch uncomfortable for Uncle Buddy and from now on he was going to sleep in my bed. 

"Where will I sleep?" I asked with legitimate innocence. Don't ask me how I managed to stay naive after all that had happened, but I really didn't know I was being set up.

"You'll still sleep in your own bed," said daddy. "It wouldn't be fair to make you sleep on an uncomfortable couch either."

The fact that my uncle could by a thousand new couches never even entered my little mind. "Okay," I said, shrugging it off. It wasn't until a few minutes later that it popped into my mind. My uncle was going to be naughty with me all night long. 

That night that followed a very sexually teasing day, as he lay with me, we talked for what seemed like hours. The whole time, he lightheartedly toyed with my nipples and cunny. He found my clitoris and engaged in tickle-play. I raised my legs and spread them, hoping he would stick his big finger inside my pussy and finger-fuck me, the way I often did with myself, but I think he liked teasing me too much. He made me feel so girlie and special and I was enjoying the fantastic cravings and sensations played with my cunny entrance. 

He only dipped his finger in once and caressed my hymen for a few minutes. At one point, Uncle Buddy randomly mentioned that every little girl should have a doggy and he was going to get me one. He said he knew someone who had the perfect one and he would check into buying him. I couldn't wait and I certainly couldn't sleep. Which I guess worked out because my uncle saw it fit to molest me all night long. It wasn't until the next night however that I lost my cherry. It started out as the normal molesting and soon became a forceful fuck from out of nowhere. I guess you could say it was straight out rape.

After my uncle had me go poop and pee, wiping me thoroughly, he got me on my bed and fully naked under the guise of changing my clothes for bed. He was wearing only his blue boxers and that skanky old red robe. I still remember the feeling I got when I looked down and saw the huge bulge propped outwardly from his underwear like a teepee. I knew that his cock was in its hard mode and for some reason that made me want to giggle. Then he swiftly pivoted his body until his cock popped out of its confining underwear, making it appear as if he didn't notice. 

As always, I couldn't resist staring at its hard, veins and upward bend. Then he made every excuse possible to pong or rub it up against some part of my little naked 8 year old body. Each time it made my pussy tingle. I couldn't resist periodically twiddling with my tiny clitty. That was easy to do because Uncle Buddy stalled getting me into my nightshirt and panties by acting as if he kept becoming distracted by all these totally random thoughts, pretending as if he just forgot what he was doing and went off on some wild tangent. Like he was making a bogus full body stretch as he leaned over my headboard to find out if there was an electrical outlet hidden away there, and the whole while his big boner was rubbing against my face and especially my lips. 

I allowed the tip to slip into my mouth and I sucked it like a hungry baby. I knew that's what he wanted. He kept yammering, but his voice seemed shaky as I fondled it with my tongue. Other than that, he acted oblivious but I knew better. This went on for a time until he climb up so both his knees were on either side of my pillows and he forced his cock part the way into my mouth. 

I gladly accepted it and before I knew what was happening, he was face-fucking me at full speed while his hands gripped the top of my headboard. No working his way up, he just bang like he was fucking an adult pussy as my bed squeaked from the pounding. For the most part he kept it from going too deeply, but he did gag me on and off- I'm sure it was on purpose. 

Then he rammed it all the way down my throat and held it there, cutting off my oxygen supply. I was sure it wasn't on purpose at the time, since he would never ever hurt me, but I pushed against his hips to uncork his cock from my mouth. After a few terrifying seconds, he casually declared that he had found the outlet and finally pulled out, leaving me gasping for air. Ignoring my struggle for catching my breath and coughing, he acted as if he was irritated by the angle of the lampshade by my bed.

"This lampshade is pissing me off. I hate the way it makes shadows. I'll just fix that," he claimed.

Readjusting his body so we were closer to a sort of missionary position, then proceeded to polish his hard prick over my moist cunt and torso; essentially dry humping me. I wasn't into it at first because of the mild trauma I had just suffered and I pretty much ignored it, although my legs still stayed spread out. He did this for a little while, the whole time he was talking about some bullshit that always circled back to something dirty.

In the middle of all this long and drawn out lamp shade adjustment he was telling me about how when he was 13, he and my daddy fucked their German Sheppard bitch while she was in heat. He got very detailed too. Saying things like how she kept whimpering because her doggy cunt was getting off on it, just like I did. "Pussy's pussy, ya know?" Then he said he ass-pounded the dog and now that I caught my wind, I made the foolish mistake of asking him what that was.

"Well, I can't really explain it- I'd have to show you," he said. "First you have to suck my cock and get it all nice and wet." Naturally I was eager to find out what it was, so I sucked him off as best I could; waiting to find out what new pleasure he had in mind for me. The whole time he was moaning and muttering things. 

"That's it, you little cunt- you fucking cocksucker. Oh fuck, you're a goddamned little girl whore, aren't you?" 

After a few minutes he shoved my nearby panties into my mouth, telling me to leave it in there. I wondered if he did that to the dog he "ass-pounded". After ordering me to get up on my hands and knees like a dog, he guided my pussy so it was tilted upwards at him and he shoved a couple of pillows under my tummy which propped me in place. "Drop down to your elbows, fuck-rag," he demanded gently- almost sweetly. As I did, he positioned himself behind me on his knees and stuck his cock up to my tiny twat, moving it up and down my damp slit. 

It felt kind of good, and I slipped out a quick whimper. "You like that shit, don't you, you little slut." I nodded. "Fuckin' little whore," he replied. "Yeah, that's just what Uncle Buddy likes." Then he slipped it back and forth between my pussy and my asshole, sliding my cunt juice around as he assured me again how much I was going to love this. He said it was even better than when he ate my pussy, which he knew I really loved. That was good enough for me. 

I trusted him completely. He had been pretty nice with me up until then, except for the "accidental" choking. With my guard now lowered, I was very relaxed and excited at the same time. He pressed his cock up to my asshole with only a slight pressure at first. Then he wrapped his big hands around my waist, gripping them tightly. 

"You ready, you little 8 year old cock-fucker? Are you? Are ready, you little cunt? This is going to be the best thing you've ever felt." Again I nodded eagerly, expecting pure pleasure. 

Then, with no more lubrication then my own spit and pussy juices on the tip of his prick, he very suddenly rammed his cock up my ass with full force penetrating all the way up to my colon. The pain was excruciating. I screamed into my panties, which muffled me like a harness. My mind couldn't wrap itself around it all, as I was expecting the ultimate in pleasure but instead I felt the worst pain of my life. 

No sooner had he gotten his long, thick hose as far up my narrow asshole as nature would allow, but he instantly withdrew it nearly all of the way out and began to plummet in and out of me at an incredible speed, pounding without mercy. He leaned over me, pinning me completely down to my stomach, even with the fluff of the pillows underneath me, and used his pelvis to hammer me as if he wanted to tear my little virgin asshole to shreds. Using his body to completely incapacitate me, he plunged with what must have been all of his might.

"Stupid fuckin' whore... take it bitch! Fucking slut-fuck-rag!" The pain was excruciating and with me unable to get my panties out of my mouth because of his big arms pinning mine down, all I could do was shrill my muffled screams and violently cry from my puffy red eyes. His thrusts continued for only a few seconds, and then he slowed his pound down to a trickle and whispered in my ear, "Oh, do you want me to stop?" I did my best to say yes and nodded just to make sure he knew. It was starting to get hard for me to breathe as my nose was being to stop up.

His cock was still slowly fucking my ass. "Oh, you don't like this you mean? I thought all little girls love it. Don't you like it?"

"No," my voice still diminished by my panty-gag.

"I can't understand you, slut. Do you want me to get off?"

"Yes," I cried, nodding. I was really pouring out the tars at this point and I'm sure I wasn't getting enough oxygen because I was getting a bit faint.

He finally quit his slow fucking but kept his prick buried in me as deeply as it could go. "Oh, you do? You want me to get off?" 

Again I nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes!" My words tried to find their way passed the gag. It hurt so badly I thought I was going to die. The ass pounding was horrible beyond words, but I felt so shamefully vulnerable with his prick so deep inside me- just sitting there like a poised snake, ready to bite again. It was so humiliating. It was like just getting your ears pierced with a huge needle and somebody grabbing and holding it in place. They could rip it out at will, and this feeling terrified me. It felt like he could use his giant monster to shred me every which way until I was torn in half. 

Then Uncle Buddy surprised me by reaching up and pulling my panties out of my mouth. "Then say it, whore. Say, 'I want you to get off, Uncle Buddy'."

I repeated what he said through my shaky voice, which seemed to have fear induced gaps in it. 

"Say it again. Tell me how much you want me to get off. And you better mean it, you stupid cunt."

"P... please U...Uncle Buddy... please get off... please..."

"Okay, you stupid bitch. I will, if you really want me to get off that much."

Then he gently wrapped his hands around my narrow, prepubescent hips and very slowly and with great care, he began to withdraw. He was cooing on about how he was going to pull his cock out so it wouldn't hurt me anymore. Then he softly leaned me back so I was off of the pillows and in doggy style, although I left my front half still set on my elbows, not finding the strength to lift up. 

"Shhh, s'okay. I didn't realize you didn't like it." 

I felt woozy, as if I was going into shock. My legs shook so badly that I knew I couldn't have walked if the house was on fire. He leisurely continued the process of pulling out and seemed to hang onto every painful moment, every squeak and gasp I made under my breath as he made is dick twitch or turn slightly in on direction and then another. He was consuming every second of my torture and finally his cock was nearly all of the way out.

"Last chance, cum-hole. Are you sure you want me to get off?"

"Ye... yes," I quietly pleaded so relieved it was nearly over. While my dry voice was much clearer now that it was panty-free, but it felt tiny and far away to me.

"Okay, I'll get off then, since you really, really want me to. Let me just put your panties back in just for a second so I have both my hands free." he said in a chilly, masculine voice as he stuffed the panties back into my mouth. With his hard-on all but completely out, he suddenly propelled himself back inside of my raw anal passage like a bullet flying through a barrel. 

He buried it as far as it went, and only held it in place long enough to ensure my scream could go the distance. As soon as I ran out of breath, he withdrew again and began fucking me with such virility that I couldn't inhale from my scream. Stars shot about near the corners of my sight and much to my gratitude, the room went black. I was unconscious. 

***

When I awoke, he had stopped fucking me but still had his cock all the way up my asshole. "Oh good. I wanted you to wake back up. I don't want you to miss a single second. I almost got off without you. We wouldn't want that. Hey, I know. Let's add some spice, slut. It's the variety of life, ya know." He called out for my mom and dad. Surely they would save me. Within seconds they were slouching in the doorway, both stark naked and daddy with a raging bone.

It was obvious that they were stoned out of their minds, even through my blurred eyesight. "Come here and help me rape your slut of a daughter," said my uncle. Mom and dad scrambled to obey. Buddy jerked his cock out of me (making me jump and squeal) and Buddy took out my panties, saying, "Don't you want me to fuck you in the ass anymore, slut?" 

Even such a tiny word as 'no' seemed like it would take too much of my strength to say. I managed although it surfaced only as a whisper. 

"Okay then, I won't fuck you in the ass. I'll just fuck this virgin twat of yours instead. Under Buddy's guidance, they turned me onto my back so my mother now rested her open knees near my temples. She sluggishly grabbed me up by the ankles, sprawling my legs both high and wide. I could feel something liquid trickle out my ass. I'm sure now that it was blood. Then he told daddy to open my cunny lips as he lined his cock up with it up. 

As soon as Uncle Buddy force-squeezed his adult cock in my tiny pussy, he began bouncing up and down on me. If the bed had squeaked the first time he was ass-raping me, I hadn't noticed, but for some reason I did this time. It hurt so badly and I cried out for him to stop, but he didn't seem to care. The springs of my bed continued to squeak in rhythm and I strangely found myself almost concentrating on it as much as the pain in my little tender pussy-hole. 

Maybe my mind needed a distraction or something. Then Buddy ordered my daddy to worm his finger up my already enflamed asshole, which he obediently did. It may as well have been wrapped in sandpaper. Buddy slammed me with his full body weight and banged away at full force and I felt so full I thought I may explode. His potbelly kept popping against my chest like a heavy beach ball, making slapping sounds as he just grunted away. I was crying again but everyone just ignored my shameful tears and muffled peas. 

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It was like I was stuck in some horrible nightmare that seemed to go on and on forever. Then my daddy took it upon himself to use a finger from his free hand to stimulate my tiny clit. After spitting on it, he rubbed it rapidly in little circles. Any pleasure I may have felt from that was overwhelmed by the pain. All I could feel was the pain from Uncle Buddy's cock and daddy's violently wiggling finger still deeply embedded inside of me. Buddy was just pounding his prick in and out as quickly as he could muster. This continued until he finally groaned out and slowed his fucking to a panting stop. 

I felt a warmness flooding my throbbing cunt-hole as he slowed down like a tired music box. After a moment of Buddy catching his breath, he pulled his softening cock out of me. Mom still didn't let go of my legs, and still in a daze, I looked down at dad who was staring at my swollen, prepubescent cunt. He was grinning vacantly. He looked back at mom with submissive puppy dog eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen until mommy said, "Oh, all right. Go ahead. You boys are never satisfied. Just save some of that cock for me." 

"Sorry Pumpkin," daddy told me sluggishly, "...I just can't miss out on an eight-year-old pussy."

I couldn't believe what I was watching. Daddy was taking Uncle Buddy's place, mounting me like a cheap whore. I looked at mom and her stoned eyes were following daddy's every movement as he lined up his cock to my abused little pussy. My eyes drifted to my uncle, who was standing near the bed. He smiled wickedly at me as daddy forced his prick inside of me.

"Fucking cunt!" said daddy as he pumped in and out in short, quick bursts. "...so goddamned tight..."

This wasn't my daddy, this was a monster. It was a living nightmare. There was no well-deserved orgasm for me at the end like you may read in sex stories; at least I don't think so. I was fucked until daddy groaned out loud and slowed to a stop like Uncle Buddy had done. I was burning sore and had run out of tears by then. Hell, I was barely conscious. Then they gave me a pill of some kind and I passed out soon after. When I awoke, I had a maxi pad on me and it was quite a painful project to go pee that morning. 

Mommy was with me from almost the moment I opened my eyes. I couldn't walk at all, so she carried me to the bathroom and helped me pee, changed the bloody pad and dressed me in a pair of colorful cotton panties. She didn't put shorts on me or a top or anything. She fed me breakfast while daddy and his brother acted like it was any other morning. After I ate a little and relaxed, mommy gave me another pill. It made me tingly and fogged my thoughts. 

At some point while I was sitting there in the living room, Buddy called me as he snapped his finger and it felt like it took forever for me to turn my head and look him. Once I finally did, he chuckled at me. "Feeling good? Watch this, fuck-whore," he said as he embraced my daddy, his very own brother and began to roll tongues. It took a moment for it to register what I was seeing in my stoned-out mind. By the time I did, mommy was involved. She dropped to her knees in front of them and took out both of their cocks. She looked right into my eyes and smiled warmly in that stoned way she did and she whipped her head into Buddy's lap, slurping and moving her head around.

The whole time she was jerking off daddy, but then she'd switch around so she was sucking off daddy, but jacking off Buddy. Soon they were taking turns doing things to her while I watched. Then they just gangbanged her right there on the living room floor in front of me. 

Stuff like this happened on and off for the next few days and nights until I guess they thought I had healed enough and they pulled me into the gangbang and it became a perverted family orgy. That's when things got even stranger for me. That's when Uncle Buddy bought me not one, but two dogs, like he talked about. They were young, overly friendly medium sized mutts- heavy lickers and of course, not neutered. And judging by how much mom and dad got off on watching Sparky and Yoda fuck their little girl, they were no longer doing this as an excuse for "rent" money.

I'll never forget my first dog cock. Buddy made me crawl around on all fours completely naked for most of the day, claiming it was a new game. By now my druggy parents were completely under his control and went with anything he said. They only laughed and played it like it was a game too as they watched from the opened screen door. 

I had been wearing a leather dog collar Buddy had purchased and went around panting and play whimpering for things like food, water and going out back to use the bathroom. I was told that I couldn't speak or act like a human or it would ruin the game, so I didn't. It was fun at first. Whenever I did something that Uncle Buddy liked, he would reward me by patting me on the head or giving me a dog treat. I would wiggle my butt like I was wagging. He even gave me a doggy name. He called me "Slut". This had gone on most of the day.

"Go piss, Slut," Buddy when he had slid opened the back door, "...go 'head, girl."

I went out back in the fenced in area and squatted my lower half down and began to urinate. As Buddy told me I was a good girl, Yoda and Sparky who had been out back trotted over to me. They sniffed and licked at my pussy with their broad and flat tongues. The warm wetness was so soothing against my young pussy and asshole, but since I was playing doggy, I had to force myself to pant and whimper instead of moan. 

I heard their tongues lapping at my piss as it ran down into the grassy ground before returning their licks back to my pussy. I felt like a dogs' water fountain. And once both of their tongues had returned to me at the same time, I couldn't help but whine like a happy puppy.

"Good girl... good Slut," my uncle would say whilst petting me. "You like that shit, huh?"

The next time that happened a few hours later, he coaxed Sparky to my front as he jerked him on and off a few beats. "Watch this, Slut," he said as he did it. It was just enough to really get him going and soon I saw a big red glistening doggy dick in my face as Yoda kept working my hot little girl cunt with his tongue. 

"Lick it, Slut. Be a good doggy and lick Sparky's big red prick good- just do it like they lick you.

Mindlessly I obeyed. At first the k9 cock just got pushed around by my flapping tongue and it was like a dodging game to me. So Uncle Buddy reached and held it still for me, continually wheedling me to lick it and finally suck it like I did his and daddy's cock. It tasted different though; kind of rust flavored, like copper. I took as much of it in my mouth as I could. Soon, as I face-pumped and sucked on it, Sparky began to ejaculate in my mouth. At first it made me cough and I had to pull my head back. 

"No! Don't waist it, Slut! That's the best part," claimed Uncle Buddy. "Drink his cum down like a good girl!" The taste was unlike their cum too, but it wasn't horrible, and I quickly wrapped my mouth back over it and gulp down load after endless load. Sparky sure could cum a lot more than daddy or Uncle Buddy. Soon it was dripping from the corners of my mouth and running down my lips. This whole time Yoda had been licking my twat, but now I suppose he had enough. He mounted me and I felt his sharp claws burrow into my slender, immature hips and stomach. 

"Oh goodie-goodie, Slut- you're going to love this! It'll feel super-duper good! Better than anything!" he told me excitedly.

When Yoda's weight pressed down over my upper and mid-back, it forced my ass to spring upwards invitingly. It took only a few clumsy jabs for his dart to find its target, and with my preteen pussy already being so wet, it just slid right in. He started hammering me like a piston the very second it slid into home, causing me to yelp. It wasn't until then that I realized through my divided attention that Sparky's dick had swollen quite a bit since it first put it into my little mouth and it was now filling it like an overstuffed hotdog. 

I barely began to pull my head back when Buddy grabbed me by the back of my head and shoved it so Sparky's huge cock was so far down my throat that I could barely breath.

I didn't know which of my ends to concentrate on more. The two dogs were riding me like some perverted teeter-totter and catching my breath became a priority. I remember inhaling some dog cum and choking yet not being able to pull my head out. My heart began to race and a flush-fainting sensation ran throughout my body as my uncle said bad things to me.

"Little fuck-cunt! You like to get fucked by a dirty dog while you suck off another like a whore! You're a god damned dog slut! You're getting the fuck off on this, you doggy bitch!"

I was doing anything but that. As Yoda's cock began to swell every bit as large as Sparky's, my pussy muscles became no match for it. I felt little to no pleasure. Only pain as he rammed me without mercy, punching my cervix like a miniature fist. To this day I'm surprised I can still have kids. Luckily he couldn't get deep enough to lock his giant bulge inside me or I would have been torn to pieces. 

I had no orgasm, as I was too terrified. All I can remember is it going on for what seemed like forever and finally passing out. When I awoke I saw both dogs lying across from me, licking their cocks passionately and lazily. I hurt so badly I went back out again. Like before, they gave me drugs and allowed me to heal. They treated me really nice for a time before they found some new way to torture me.

The dog fucks got less painful as I got older and eventually even enjoyable, but I think Buddy loved to surprise me with massive pain when I was expecting pleasure every once in a while, because that certainly wasn't the last time he would pull something like that on me. Eventually I got to expect it when he told me something was going to feel really good, but I never knew if it was going to really feel good or not until it was too late. 

Anyway, things got less rough for me as time went on, or at least I got used to being abused. I was banged like a plastic fuck-doll by both my family and dogs alike and every once in a while he would flat out rape me, making it hurt as much as he could without destroying me. I think he'd let the tension build back up for a while before doing it again. Eventually I learned to love it as much as the rest of my sick family until I finally thought I should move out and try to be normal. That was after my fourth baby. I don't know whether they're my uncles or my daddy's- although it's probably a mix-and-match thing. 

I hate to admit it but I didn't move out until I was 22 years old, although I left my children in my family's care to continue being what they had turned them into; mindless fuck machines. I'm not sure why I stayed for so long after I turned 18 or why I didn't bring my kids. Maybe it's because I wanted to try and be normal and I couldn't do that with my own naughty children constantly trying to molest me. All I can tell you is that wherever I went, I found myself always drifting into a submissive slut role. 

That's what I am now; a submissive slut. So are my two daughters. My sons were raised to be a piece of shit rapists like the rest of the men in my family. They also have five dogs now and they get laid until their balls go dry. That really keeps thing interesting. I have been going back often for regular visits since I moved out and now I find myself missing it so much that I'm going to move back for good. They told me I'm welcome back, of course. Even though I'm going to quit my job when I do, I'm sure I'll still be able to pay the rent. 

The End


End file.
